


Something Magical

by cathcer1984



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Harry Potter was Raised by Sirius Black, M/M, Mpreg, Sirius Black Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 05:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13606551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: An unwelcome visitor to Harry's home over the summer leads to something much more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allthingsmagical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/gifts).



> Written with allthingsmagical, it's her idea and she asked me to write it so I am. It's a collaboration of ideas. And Sirius' partner choice is dedicated to silenceberry.  
> AU Sirius is alive and Harry's been raised by him. Cannon things have happened and this is set the summer before sixth year, thus ooc-ness of characters and deviates from the books regarding Voldemort.

Harry wiped a hand over his mouth and stared up at the ceiling of his room, it was his fault. He knew it was, Sirius could have died and then where would be? If Sirius had have died in the Ministry because of Harry's stupidity then Harry would have been left to fend for himself or possibly he would have been put into someone else's care.

Forcibly shaking his head Harry did his best to chase the thoughts out of his brain, that didn't bare thinking about. The important thing was, that even though his parents had been murdered when he was a baby Harry was loved by Sirius who had raised him since the deaths.

It almost didn't happen though, Harry was minutes away from being taken in by his muggle aunt and uncle, Dumbledore had written the letter and left him on the doorstep and everything but Sirius had hunted out Peter Pettigrew, that night, and overpowered the rat-man. Harry had been told this story even Halloween since he was a child; Sirius had taken Pettigrew in his animagus form to Dumbledore, who took him Fudge and Pettigrew was found guilty of consorting with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and sentenced to Azkaban. He was placed in a special cell so he couldn't escape in his rat form and Sirius was able to bring Harry home and raise his best friend's son.

"Harry? Can you come down a moment?" Sirius' voice drifted up through the ceiling jolting Harry from his thoughts.

Once Harry had exited his room and made his way to where Sirius was standing in the hallway of their comfy one-storey home, he pushed his glasses up his nose "what is it?"

"I need to go to the Ministry to sort out some business. Will you be alright on your own?"

"Dad, I'm sixteen not six! I'll be fine" Harry pasted on a smile even though his mind was whirling, Sirius had little to do with the Ministry and if he was going down there it must be serious. Especially after what happened at the end of last year, Sirius was still recovering from the curse he took straight to the chest from Bellatrix.

"You're not sixteen yet. It's only June, now, I won't be long. Don't burn the house down," grinning Sirius engulfed Harry in a tight, brief one armed hug.

"I'll see you later, dad."

"Bye." Once Sirius had left Harry wandered into the living room and sat on the sofa pondering and waiting for his dad to return.

At the end of his fifth year Harry had had a vision that Voldemort was torturing Sirius in the Department of Mysteries. With Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna and Ginny, Harry set off to save him after running into trouble with Umbridge and the Slytherins they eventually got away, only to find that no one was there.

Harry had felt foolish and frustrated and angry, he'd picked up one of the strange glass balls that had his name on it, wanting to smash it in his frustration but Death Eaters came. Soon after the fighting had started the Order had come and Sirius had been injured near the veil and had fallen off the stage that it was on. A different angle and he would have fallen though the veil and been lost forever, Harry'd had nightmares for weeks about that.

The sound of the opening made him rush into the hall as soon as he'd skipped to a stop his wand was out and pointed at the blond who'd just walked in, now frozen on the threshold staring at Harry's wand.

"How did you get in here?"

"Black just added me to the wards, he's right behind me Potter" Draco Malfoy drawled but didn't move.

Sirius came into the house and paused at the sight before him, he edged around Draco's body "Harry" he warned but stopped when the wand swung to him.

"Who are you?"

"Sirius Black."

Green eyes narrowed "the fuck you are."

"My name is Sirius Black, I left home at the age of sixteen and moved in with my best friend James Potter, you are his son and I've been raising since his death. You're Patronus is a stag like his animagus form."

Harry nodded, satisfied, and lowered his wand though he didn't put it away.

"Paranoid sod, aren't you Potter?"

His head jerked towards Malfoy "what's the ferret doing here, then?"

"Can we at least go into the living room and talk about this?" Sirius didn't wait for an answer before he put a hand on Draco's elbow and guided him passed Harry, who followed slowly.

"Now, Harry, you know that Lucius was arrested at the Ministry after his involvement at the incident and as a, now, convicted Death Eater."

"I remember, I was there."

"Well Narcissa, has gone living and as his oldest living relative I'm too look after him, until Narcissa returns or he comes of age, whichever happens first."

Harry eyed Malfoy who was sitting on the sofa, head bowed, "what about Andromeda?"

Sirius pursed his lips but said nothing, Malfoy flinched and Harry understood that she'd refused to have him.

"I don't like this, Sirius and I'm not happy about it."

"Deal with it, Potter."

"Fuck you Malfoy, at least I'm wanted."

"Harry! Go to your room!"

Glaring at Malfoy then Sirius Harry stomped down the hallway and slammed the door behind him, before he climbed out his window Firebolt in hand.

XXX

Sirius turned to Draco "I'm sorry about that, Harry's having a hard time of things right now."

"Oh yes, Saint Potter's having a worse off time than anyone, it's not as if I care that my father's in prison. It's not as if I care that my mother is missing!-"

"Draco, calm down, I didn't mean to take away from what you're feeling. Harry was wrong and punished for it, but I need you to not antagonise him" he held up a hand as Draco's mouth opened to protest. "And I'll ask him to do the same. You don't need to become friends, just not enemies. I couldn't take the two of you fighting all the time, okay?"

"Okay. I'll do my best, and I apologise for being antagonistic."

Sirius smiled and placed a hand on Draco's shoulder, "come on I'll show you to your room." Sirius led Draco down the hallway to the door just down from Harry. "Here you are, I'll let you get settled whilst I go put the kettle on. Come out when you're ready, Draco."

When Sirius was at the door Draco called out, softly "Mr Black-"

"Call me Sirius."

Nodding Draco didn't say anything until Sirius had turned and was part way out the room "thank you Sirius."

Sirius turned smiled and nodded once before closing Draco's door and giving him some privacy.

Instead of going to the kitchen Sirius went to Harry's room, knocked and opened the door. Finding the room empty Sirius went to the window and saw Harry's feet sticking out of the tree house, letting him think Sirius cast a charm on the window that wouldn't let Harry back in. He'd have to go to the front or back door to enter the house and Sirius could punish him for not being in his room then, Harry needed to process the new development.

It was a lot for the boy to take in, so soon after Draco's father attacked him and his friends, since Voldemort possessed him, since the nightmares had started up again. Harry was going through a lot and he needed to understand that Draco was as well.

XXX

When a knock sounded on the front door near to dinner time Sirius winked at Draco, who was helping him cook dinner, and went to open the door.

"Harry? You're supposed to be in your room."

"Yeah, yeah, like you didn't already know" Harry huffed and tried to get by Sirius and into the house but was gently rebuffed.

"We need to talk, do you want to do this now, or after dinner?"

"Later."

"Okay," the older man nodded and let Harry in before going back to the kitchen to help with tea. When the three of them sat down to eat it was a strained affair, Harry kept glaring at Draco who was doing his best to eat despite Harry making him uncomfortable. Sirius chatted away to no one trying to break the tension however he couldn't help but notice that Harry's glaring was preventing both boys from eating even though Draco shied away from the gaze barely lifting his eyes from his plate.

"May I be excused, Mr Black? I'm tired and I'd like to sleep."

"It's Sirius, Draco, remember that. And yes you can go, sleep well."

"Thank you, goodnight Sirius." He paused after he had stood, meeting Harry's eyes "goodnight Potter."

Harry said nothing just continued staring at Draco until the blond had left the room. When the door clicked closed Sirius looked seriously at Harry "you need to be nicer to him Harry. I don't want you playing pranks or hurting him or trying to humiliate him, he's been through a lot losing both his parents in one go at such an age is difficult."

"I don't want to be his friend, Sirius."

"I know you don't, son and I'm not asking you to. I'm asking you to not antagonise him."

Nodding Harry crossed the fingers of his left hand in his lap "I won't antagonise him, dad."

"Good man, now you can help me wash up!" They grinned at each other and finished eating and clearing away the dishes like they did every night before settling into their rooms.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco closed his eyes and counted to ten whilst pushing the green goo that was covering him away from his face. It was the tenth prank that Potter had pulled in three days, all of them humiliating him in one way or another. He'd been turned pink, his hair had been turned red, he'd sparkled and now he was covered in green slime, making his way to the bathroom Draco found that the door had been locked shut and no amount of pushing and shoving from him could open it.

He hoped that he'd still be in the slimy mess so Sirius would see and catch Harry out. Harry was standing in the doorway to his room watching Draco struggle with the bathroom door through narrowed eyes and a half smirk.

Taking a deep breath Draco forced himself not to confront the Gryffindor and he turned towards his room walking passed Harry but not acknowledging him. The sound of a key turning in the door made Harry flinch and he hissed at Draco "get the fuck in your room before I make it worse for you."

Draco continued down the hallway under Harry's glare, shutting his door softly behind him, just as Sirius opened the front door "Harry! Got the all clear, no need to worry about your old man any more so I thought we'd celebrate tonight. Where's Draco?"

"In his room, was feeling too well."

Sirius came to a stop in front of Harry "ah, that's to be expected. I'll go make sure he's okay, he's been quiet for the past few days."

"Oh I'm sure he's fine dad, just adjusting to being here." Harry shot a grin a Sirius before retreating into his room and shutting the door, sliding down the wood until he sat against it. He heard a soft knock and Sirius asking "are you alright Draco?"

Draco's response was muffled and Sirius sighed heavily "if you're sure."

Sirius walked down the hallway and paused outside the bathroom, "what on earth is this green stuff?" he muttered before looking down and noticing the carpet was covered in the same green slime in even spacing in the shape of shoes leading to Draco's room.

"Draco! I'm coming in" Sirius roared as he marched down the hall and opened the door he found the blond trying to peel the drying green slime off his skin and his clothes. Tears were winding their way down his cheeks "I can't get it off! I can't even get my clothes off."

"Why didn't you shower? How did this happen anyway?"

"The bathroom's locked" Draco said, not answering the other question.

"Come on, grab some clean clothes" Sirius waited for the blond to do what he said before leading him to the bathroom and spelling the door open. He pushed Draco inside and waved his wands saying spell after spell, eventually using some of the stronger ones his lover used for his cauldrons.

Eventually the slime was vanished and Sirius left Draco to shower not before saying "this isn't the first time is it?" Draco didn't answer, he didn't have to.

Leaving Draco, Sirius made his way to Harry's room. "Let me in, Harry."

The young boy let his dad in, keeping the cocky smile on his face and maintaining the easy demeanour. "What's up dad?"

"What did you do to Draco?"

"Nothing, dad, you told me to leave him alone and I have."

Sirius said nothing but let his disappointment show, Harry hated disappointing him. "Alright I'm sorry. But I honestly didn't do anything to him."

"Who did?"

"It's all Fred and George's stuff, I may have dropped a few things and Malfoy may have stepped in them and activated them."

"But you asked them for this stuff, these jokes."

Harry bit his lip "well yeah, I'm living with Malfoy. It's not fucking fair!"

"Language, Harry."

Rolling his eyes Harry grinned "what do you expect Dad? I'm son of two of the Marauders, it's in my blood."

Sirius let his hand clip Harry gently on the side of his head "you're grounded Harry. You won't be able to see Ron or Hermione, no one. No owls, no floo-calls and no floo visits."

"For how long?" Harry protested.

"How many pranks?"

"Ten."

Sirius gaped, "ten in three days? Blimey Harry, that's not right. You need to apologise to him, and for three weeks."

"Three weeks? That's not fair."

Standing Sirius looked down at his son "perhaps you should have thought of that" Sirius left Harry to his thoughts and went into the kitchen where Draco was making a cup of tea.

"Would you like one?"

"Oh Merlin, yes please."

XXX

After being in his room for an hour and having had no lunch Harry was hungry, he made his way to the kitchen pausing in the living as he heard Malfoy and Sirius talking.

"-I can't help but feel I've let my family down, you know. Even though they did it first."

"I know what you mean. Honestly Draco I do, I grew up in a family of all Slytherins and from a young age I was pushed into learning how to be the best son, the best pureblood, the Slytherin- much like you were I assume."

"Yes, to follow Father to the Dark Lord. Learn the best pureblood ways, I could never be myself."

"No, that's the issue with pureblood families. Yes we need to keep the traditions but at the cost of individuality and the children, that's not right. I left home when I was sixteen you know, moved in with Harry's dad and his parents." Sirius' voice had turned sad and Harry sank to the floor listening.

"They must have been wonderful people to let you into their home."

"They were and they loved their son, died too young. During our final year, just after we went to Hogwarts it's what changed James. He was forced to grow up and Lily saw him in a new light, instead of the immature bully.

"My family never let me be who I wanted, when I was old enough to figure it out I became determined to be a Gryffindor. Everything that my family hated, I think that determination was what made the Hat put me there. So you can be who you want to be here. If you want to be a little swot that's fine, if you want to be a pig go ahead," Sirius barked out a laugh and Draco joined in.

"I'll just be Draco, thanks."

"And who is Draco?"

There was a pause and Harry found himself holding his breath waiting for the answer, "I'm- well- gay. And I don't like hiding it but I thought you should know. Sev's the only other person I've told."

"Thank you for telling me. You don't have to hide it here; even from Harry with all his issues about you I don't think he'd ever be homophobic."

There was relief in Draco's voice "okay, thanks Sirius-" Harry made his way quietly back to his room not thinking of food anymore but of Draco, and the sadness and fear in his voice that lay underneath the confidence that he portrayed.


	3. Chapter 3

The second week of Draco living with Harry and Sirius was uneventful, he'd taken to ignoring Potter during the days and nights expect for meal times when he was unfailingly polite. Draco spent many hours talking with Sirius about what he could do with his life now and his mother's side of his family.

Potter had tried to talk to Draco but Draco had brushed him off still bitter about the pranks. "Fine, I'm sorry alright! Is that what you want to hear?" Potter had shouted at him one day and Draco had nodded "yes however, you're not sorry for what you did to me, you're sorry you got caught."

"Yeah I am. But I am sorry for I did as well," he'd bitten his lip and looked up at Draco, green eyes wide, "I shouldn't have done it, any of it. You're having just a shit time of this as I am." Potter had walked away at that point and nothing more was said, about the incident or about anything, they quietly co-existed in the house.

Draco had taken up the habit of showering in the morning while he was a Hogwarts, it is something that started after he found that the older boys leered at him and commented on the whiteness of his skin. He also found that when he was showering with everyone else he'd look at the other boys and start to grow hard, this was how Draco found out he was gay.

This morning he'd forgotten to bring clothes into the bathroom with him because he was hard and wanted to get into a cold shower. He didn't feel comfortable wanking in this house, especially with the object of his desires in the room next door. Sighing he slung the towel around his waist, knotting it so it wouldn't fall down before leaving the bathroom.

Draco paused a few steps down the hall when he noticed a sleepy Potter standing in the hall staring at Draco, eyes wide and mouth open. Draco smirked at him and stayed still as Potter's eyes wandered over his torso, pausing at his nipples before lingering on the bulge beneath his towel where Draco was half hard.

Harry's eyes moved back up to Draco's face and when he met Draco's eyes he turned bright red and looked away but quickly looked back as Draco made his way to his room feeling Potter's gaze burning as he went.

Draco shut the door to his room and leaned heavily against it as he unknotted his towel letting it fall to the floor. Grasping his hard cock and stroking it firmly Draco bit his lip to stifle the moans he made as he spread the precome over the head, pushing down his foreskin before thrusting into the tight circle his fist made.

His hips moved faster with his hand as he got closer to his orgasm, Draco pumped harder before his body went taught and he came, ropes of come shooting over his chest and hand with "Harry" falling from his lips in a hoarse whisper. Slumping to the floor Draco picked up the discarded towel to wipe away the come and clean himself up as best he could before dressing and heading to the kitchen for breakfast.

XXX

Harry had been grounded for ten days so far and was bored, he'd read every Quidditch magazine in the house and was getting desperate for human company. Sirius had been going out a lot lately, Harry supposed it had something to do with his lover, or he was getting out of his and Malfoy's way so they could get along. Harry almost immediately dismissed that idea, they barely spoke since Malfoy's arrival but Harry was lonely, he picked up his Firebolt and went to find Malfoy.

"Malfoy" Harry called when he spotted the blond in the living room. Malfoy looked at him warily "fancy a Seeker's game?"

The blond blinked slowly but said nothing, so Harry rambled "winner gets to ask the loser to do anything, no limits. It can be anything. What do you say?"

Malfoy stood and walked towards Harry, pausing when they were standing next to each other "I'll get my broom," Harry half turned and watched him walk away, appreciating the slight sway to his hips.

Harry was outside and flying around by the time Malfoy joined him in the air. Harry took a snitch out his pocket showed it to Malfoy who nodded before releasing it. They two teens flew around for the better part of two hours neither catching more than a glimpse of the snitch before it faded from sight again.

Harry watched Malfoy warily, noting how he guided his broom slowly over the ground eyes never still as he scanned the seemingly empty air, suddenly the blond shot forward flat on his broom his right arm outstretched. Harry shot after him but he was too slow to react and he watched with horror as Malfoy caught the snitch, holding it tightly in his hand before sinking down to the ground with a look of wonder on his face.

Harry followed him to the ground, landing less than a metre away both stared at Draco's fist the silver wings poking feebly through his fingers. "Well congratulations, what do you want me to do?"

Malfoy didn't say anything merely looked up from his fist to catch Harry's eye, he took a step forward and pressed his lips softly against Harry's in a chaste kiss. Harry sucked in a breath through his nose and pursed his lips under Malfoy's kissing him back until Malfoy pulled away breathing fast through his nose making his nostrils flair.

They stared at one another for second before Malfoy ducked his head and brushed by Harry as he went into the house. Harry stayed where he was pressing his fingertips to his tingling lips which had curved slightly into a soft smile, his second kiss was much better than his first.

Cho had been crying and it was all wet, Draco's lips were soft and chapped and dry and Harry wanted to kiss the blond again.

XXX

Harry and Draco's kiss had been two days ago and they seemed to be avoiding each other, or Draco avoided Harry he didn't want to know what the brunet really felt about their kiss and he didn't want to be told that kissing Draco back was a mistake.

A soft knock echoed through the wood and Draco grunted a "come in" thinking it might be Sirius but was shocked when he found Harry standing there biting his lips and fiddling with the hem of his t-shirt.

"Ha- Potter, what-"

"You never did ask what you wanted me to do after you won the other day."

Draco frowned and sat up on his bed, letting his legs fall over the side "I got what I wanted" he whispered as Harry came into his room shutting the door behind him, not stopping until he was standing between Draco's parted legs.

"You didn't ask me though" Harry's voice held hope but he face looked anxious.

Draco reached out and rested his hands on Harry's hips as he breathed "kiss me, Harry."

Leaning down Harry pressed his lips to Draco's letting his hands come up and grasp the short blond strands. Their mouths opened and their tongues met wet and slick, Harry pulled away gasping for air as Draco pulled him closer hands running up his back to pull Harry's head down, lips attaching to his neck.

Harry moved his legs so he was now straddling Draco's lap as they kissed, hands roaming over their clothes. Harry's erection strained against his trousers and pressed into Draco's stomach as Draco's was pushing into Harry's ass where he was sitting on the blond's lap.

They moved together awkwardly in the way adolescents do with the single minded purpose of getting off with another, Draco bit down hard on Harry's shoulder as he ground down into Draco making the blond come in his pants. Draco's orgasm triggered Harry's and he stiffened above the blond as he came, before they both fell onto Draco's bed exhausted.

"Where did that come from?"

Harry turned his head into Draco's neck "dunno really, got caught up in kissin' you. 'Snice, can we do it again?"

"Oh Merlin yes" Draco smiled but pushed Harry off him when they heard Sirius shut the front door and call out to them "boys?"

"Shit! I didn't know he'd gone out" Harry scrambled out Draco's window and Draco rolled over onto his front pulling a book from under his pillow he pretended to read as he heard Harry greet Sirius through the wall.

There was a quiet knock on his door which opened "hi Draco fancy some lunch?"

"Oh sure, let me just finish this chapter and I'll come and help."

Sirius grinned and his nostrils twitched "not a problem, take your time." Draco smiled and when the door shut behind Sirius he let his head fall to the pillow, his room probably smelt like sex and Sirius' heightened senses because of his animagus form would have smelt it.

"Bugger" he muttered before moving down to the bathroom to clean himself up, as he came out Harry was heading for the kitchen and paused when he saw Draco "sorry for running out like that but-"

"You didn't want Sirius to know, don't worry I understand. I don't either," Draco winked before pressing his lips to Harry's "it'll be our little secret."


	4. Chapter 4

Harry was tossing and turning in his bed, kicking the covers off, one hand gripping the sheets as the other went to his forehead. A snake face with gleaming red eyes haunted his dreams tonight, Voldemort was thrashing his wand through the air, jets of green light bursting from his wand.

Harry saw Draco on his knees in front of Voldemort, looking straight at Harry who couldn't move from his spot no matter how hard he tried. Draco looked Harry in the eyes, mouthed 'love you' right before the green light hit Draco right in the chest. Draco fell backwards, landing on his back. Dead. Eyes wide open.

Only then was Harry able to move and rushed to Draco's side, he picked his upper body up an cradled it to his chest, rocking back and forth crying 'no' over and over again. Ignoring Voldemort who was cackling madly in front of him.

Voldemort held his wand steady and pressed the tip of his wand on Harry's scar. "Good bye, Harry Potter. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Draco was knelt on Harry's bed, one leg either side of Harry, he grabbed his shoulders and started to shake him roughly. "Harry. Harry. Wake up."

Harry bolted upright and Draco took this as a chance to wrap his arms around Harry who was shaking and crying into his shoulder. Draco ran his hands up and down Harry's back soothingly.

"Shush Harry. It was a nightmare."

"You were dead."

Draco pulled back and cupped Harry's face, looking into his eyes. "Look at me Harry. I'm here. I'm fine."

"You were dead." Harry repeated.

"It was just a nightmare. I'm not going anywhere."

"You promise?"

"I promise Harry." Draco reassured him, placing a gentle kiss on his scar. He pulled the covers back and got in the bed beside Harry. "Go back to sleep."

"I can't" Harry's voice was filled with fear.

"You can. I will still be here when you wake up." he said, wrapping his arms around Harry, letting Harry rest his head on his chest.

"You will?"

"Yes Harry. You will wake up in my arms. I promise." Harry sighed and curled up into Draco's body, head resting on his chest, arm flung across him with his hand resting on Draco's stomach. Harry felt his eye lids go heavy and slowly closed them at the felling of one of Draco's hands gently caressing his back.

Draco felt Harry's breathing change and knew that he had drifted back off to sleep, he lay running his hand up and down Harry's back whilst his other hand joined Harry's on his stomach, entwining their fingers together, Draco finally drifted off to sleep along with Harry.

XXX

Sirius flooed quietly into his living room, he'd been out longer with his lover than normal and hadn't made it back home till six in the morning. Sev had hectic working hours and they didn't often get to spend the night together, Sirius flushed guiltily as he made his way to check on Harry.

Pushing the bedroom door open he paused, there were two people in the bed, Harry and Draco were entwined tightly. The blond had his eyes closed but there was a smile on his face as Harry pressed his lips into the pale shoulder, up the long neck and stopping only at the red lips which kissed Harry back.

Sirius knew he should look away, shut the door and leave but the sight of them together contrasting dark and light. They were beautiful.

As Harry moved to lie on top of Draco and his hips pushed down Sirius mentally gathered himself before he pulled the door shut quietly, and heading to the kitchen to pen a letter. He needed to get Severus over to talk to Draco about sex whilst he talked to Harry.

It was gone seven by the time the boys stumbled into the kitchen in their boxers, they'd both put on t-shirts though. Harry had paused in the doorway when he saw who was sipping tea opposite his dad, Sirius and Severus were eyeballing each other and didn't notice Harry until he spoke.

"What the hell-"

"Potter." Severus turned away from Sirius to look at the young man in the doorway before his eyes moved to the blond "Draco."

"Uncle Sev!" Draco cried happily as he gently shoved passed Harry to embrace the older man As Draco pulled away Severus' eyes swept over his form and lingered on a love bite blooming on his collarbone. Draco flushed pink and adjusted Harry's too-big t-shirt to cover it "what are you doing here? Have you heard about Mother?"

"No Draco, there's been no news. I thought I'd visit to see how you're settling in with Potter and his Mutt."

Sirius growled in his throat but only Severus noticed the lust blown pupils and only because he was looking for it. "Do you have a study Black? No? Draco we'll go to your room, then" he ushered the blond out before him letting Draco lead the way to his room.

Severus shut the door behind him and glanced at Draco's bed which was unmade- in all his years of watching Draco grow, Severus had not once known him to leave his room without making his bed. Raising an eyebrow he turned to the blond "you didn't sleep here."

"No" Draco answered even though it wasn't a question. "Harry had a nightmare and I woke him up. I fell asleep comforting him."

"Did this comfort extend to the early hours of the morning?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you're referring to, Uncle Sev."

Severus sighed "when Sirius gets up in the morning he checks in on Potter, a habit that has accumulated since the boy was a child and often woke up crying silently for Lily. He owled me this morning when he checked on Potter and found the two of you kissing" Severus spat the word out and took in Draco's shocked face.

"Uncle Sev, I, we-"

"You need to be safe and-"

Draco's face was the picture of horrified, eyes wide and mouth gaping "oh no I'm not having the sex talk from you and Father, I know what you're going to say but we aren't having sex."

"Yet, you aren't having sex yet. It will only be a matter of time before your hormones-"

"If it comes to that I promise I'll talk to you or Sirius before it happens. If it happens in the heat of the moment I'll talk to you after, but for now take comfort in the fact that I'm still a virgin."

Severus nodded relieved that he didn't have to have the conversation and they spoke of other things until Draco's stomach rumbled and they went back to the kitchen to get him breakfast.

XXX

Harry and Sirius sat quietly in the kitchen as they waited for Draco and Snape to get back. Sirius kept opening his mouth to say something about what he saw earlier but he didn't know how to bring it up. Harry was oblivious to dad's predicament and ate his breakfast slowly waiting for Draco and Snape to return, when they didn't and he had no reason to linger in the kitchen Harry decided to shower.

On his way out of the bathroom he ran into Draco who was waiting outside with his clothes, "hi."

"How was your talk with Snape?"

Draco smiled fondly and flushed "good, a tad embarrassing but good."

Harry opened his mouth to ask why but Draco kissed him "let me shower then we can talk more." Nodding Harry leaned in for another kiss before heading to the living to pick up his Quidditch Quarterly magazine as Draco went into the bathroom.

Once he had his magazine Harry was ready to go to his room but the murmur of voices made him pause, he thought Snape had left so he peeked into the kitchen to see who Sirius was talking to. Frozen with shock Harry couldn't help but stare at his dad and his professor as they embraced in his kitchen.

Sirius had his arms around Snape's neck and he was kissing the potions master fiercely, Harry made to back away but bumped into a lamp causing it to fall over and the resounding crash made the two men whip around to face Harry.

"Um-" Sirius froze as Harry glared at Snape, who slid away from his lover.

"I'll leave you to deal with him" Severus swept passed Harry and out of the house the front door banging shut.

"What the fuck was that?"

"Harry-"

"Why didn't you tell me you were in a relationship?"

Sirius blinked in shock "you're angry that I didn't tell you. You're not angry that it's Sev?"

"Of course I am angry because of who you're fucking-"

"Language!"

"I don't care, why didn't you tell me?"

"You hate him Harry." Sirius' voice was soft and sad.

"Can you blame me, really? He spends every class reminding me of how useless I am, using any opportunity to take points of Slytherin, telling me I'm not better than my arrogant father who spent his time strutting about the castle!"

"I didn't know," Sirius was sounding slightly desperate "I didn't know it was like that Harry. I'll talk to him."

"Don't bother." Harry spat out angrily, "I don't care anymore, I just want to know why you didn't feel like you could trust me."

"Like you trust me? How long have you and Draco been together?"

"Two minutes compared you and Snape."

Neither said anything for a moment, chest heaving as they panted out their anger Harry turned and stomped out of the kitchen and into his room where he slammed the door shut before collapsing on the bed, one arm flung over his eyes. The door opened and closed gently as Draco slipped into the room before sitting next to Harry on the bed.

Moving his arm Harry reached up and pulled Draco on top of him, kissing the blond viciously but he gave back as good as he got pulling and pushing at Harry's skin biting at his mouth and licking away blood. They ground together as Harry let out his frustrations and Draco gave him the outlet without making it too easy.

Harry came first stiffening for a moment before his body went loose with his orgasm, Draco cruelly continued to grind against him even when he was too sensitive and the material dragged over his over-sensitive cock. He flipped them over so Draco was underneath before using his hand to massage the blond's cock, it only took a couple of movements before he was bucking up into Harry's hand and coming in his pants.

They lay panting before Draco spoke his hand caressing Harry's cheek softly "alright?"

"I suppose you heard that."

"Only the door slamming," he said with an indifferent air. "Urgh, I need another shower."

"Or I could clean you up with my tongue."

They stared at each other. They'd not gone passed dry humping before and a blow job was a big step. Draco lay back down and smirked, "so long as you keep your teeth covered."


	5. Chapter 5

Summer progressed and Harry's birthday drew nearer, he was getting anxious because he usually spent the day and night at the Burrow with the Weasleys and after the dinner Sirius went home or he was with Snape. Harry knew that Draco was invited to the Burrow out of politeness but the blond wasn't welcome and the sad thing, he knew it.

"Harry you have to go, you always go to the Weasleys."

"But I want to spend the day with you" Harry whined as he nibbled at Draco's collar bone.

"I know, I'd love to spend the day with you as well but you can't not go."

"Sirius won't be here in the evening, he never is and he doesn't stay at the Burrow so I could always come home and we can spend the night together."

Draco raised an eyebrow "the night? As in you want to-" he trailed off making a vague but obscene hand gesture.

"Yeah. I'd like to have you fuck me, that can be my birthday present from you" Harry leered as he leant up to press his lips to Draco's in a kiss, thoughts of the Burrow forgotten in well-rehearsed movements.

XXX

Draco paced in the living room in front of the floo waiting for Harry to get back from the Weasleys, he'd promised he'd be home before nine and it was now half past. Draco had set up Harry's bedroom for their night together, there was a vial of lube on the bedside table and Draco was wearing a pair of Harry's boxers which were hung low on his narrower hips.

The floo flared and Harry stumbled out his hands full of shrunken gifts which he dumped onto the table before grabbing Draco and plundering the blond's mouth with his tongue. Draco pulled away to take Harry's hand leading him to the bedroom where he started to undress Harry pressing sucking kisses to his skin.

When Harry was naked Draco stood and let him push down the too-big boxers, they lay on the bed Draco lying over Harry in a way that was comfortable and known to them. However when Draco reached for the lube Harry tensed causing Draco to murmur "alright?"

Nodding Harry spread his legs more and relaxed as Draco kissed his way down Harry's chest to press his lips to Harry's cock before suckling around the head, his lube covered fingers trailed over Harry's balls before tracing his entrance. Harry let out a shuddering sigh as Draco swiped lube over, his back arching as the tip of Draco's forefinger slipped into him.

"Okay?"

"It feels odd- go, go on" Harry smiled weakly "can only better right?"

Draco moved back to sucking Harry's cock and tonguing the slit as he pushed his finger in more moving it around before pulling out and adding a second finger. He thrust both in quickly moaning around his mouthful as Harry clamped around his fingers letting out a wail, grappling for Draco's hair to pull his head up.

"Stop, stop!"

"What is it?" Draco lifted his head and looked at Harry with concern.

"It hurts" Harry gasped out, tears leaking from his eyes down his temples and into his hair, Draco's wrist moved and he pleaded "please no."

"Harry, I need to get my fingers out. Shush, now" awkwardly Draco lay his body over Harry's and stroked the black locks waiting for Harry's tremors to subside and his body to relax before slipping his fingers from Harry.

Neither boy was aroused any more the pain and shock had caused their erections to wilt but as they lay together kissing and stroking they quickly hardened.

"Do you-"

"I want to be with you completely but I can't do that, Draco."

Draco rubbed the back of his neck, "well you could go in me. I- I've practiced, I can get three fingers in easy."

Sniffing Harry glanced up at the blond, "you'd do that for me?"

"I'm going to be your birthday present, Harry." He smirked before coating his fingers in more lube and pressing them into his body as he was straddled over Harry's lap, by the time he had three fingers in Draco was flushed and panting and Harry was kissing every part of Draco he could reach.

"Get on your knees," Draco ordered as he moved off Harry's body before removing his fingers and positioning himself on his hands and knees before Harry. "Put lube on your cock. That's it, now place yourself at my entrance" Harry let out a needy moan as he did what Draco said.

"Push in, Harry" Draco grit his teeth, Harry was larger than three fingers but it didn't hurt, not really only a burning sensation that eased as Harry moved in and out. Pressing in more with each thrust before pulling out slightly only to press in farther again, until he was fully seated.

"Ah, Harry, move please" Draco moaned loudly and Harry bent at the waist so his chest was on Draco's back and his hands clenched around Draco's, their fingers threading together on the bed spread. Harry hips moved in a stuttering motion which became smoother as they moved together their bodies undulating before Harry let out a hoarse cry and bit Draco's shoulder as he came inside the blond.

Draco, feeling Harry's orgasm, cried out and arched as he came all over the bedspread before collapsing in the wet spot with Harry on top of him. They rolled so they were lying on their sides, curled up together Harry's softening cock slipping from Draco's entrance but remaining nestled between his arse cheeks.

"That was brilliant, Harry."

"Mmm-hmm."

"We're going to do that again, aren't we?"

Harry pressed his lips to Draco's temple "yeah, right after we've had a nap. Then we can go again" Draco chuckled and pressed back more firmly into Harry's embrace.

"Happy birthday, Harry."

XXX

When Harry woke the following morning his bed was warm but Draco wasn't anywhere in sight. Reaching to pull his glasses from the bedside table he found a piece of parchment on Draco's pillow which he read, smile growing on his face:

Good morning lover. I bet you're all sticky and need a shower, why don't you join me? I'm hard and waiting for you.

Harry scrambled out of the bed wincing as the sheets that had stuck to him with his dried come that pulled on the hairs on his stomach and chest. Taking the time to pull it off, and a fair few of the hairs as well before running to the bathroom where he flung open the door and skidded to a stop before the shower.

Staring at Draco's body as the water cascaded down him, head bowed underneath the spray and hand slowly stroking his cock. "Aren't you coming in, Harry?" Draco purred.

Grinning Harry climbed into the shower behind Draco plastering himself to the blond's back, gasping as his cock slid between Draco's cheeks catching on his slick entrance. "Oh you naughty boy, all wet and slick for me" Harry sucked Draco's neck as he thrust into Draco's tight heat, resting for a moment before moving.

They thrust together for a short amount of time before coming with loud shouts and sinking to the floor letting the water flow over them washing away the evidence of their sex.

Draco leant back into Harry's chest "we should get dressed before Sirius gets home."

Nodding into Draco's hair, Harry sighed "I know. I just don't want to let you go."

"So don't, we can tell him we're in a relationship just avoid the sex talk. I can't have that again" Draco grimaced as he remembered the awkwardness he'd had when Uncle Sev had tried to discuss it with him.

They dried themselves off before heading to the kitchen to get breakfast. Draco sat as close to Harry as was comfortable, tucking his head into the juncture between Harry's neck and shoulder, Harry's arm slung over his own shoulders.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco rolled off Harry and flopped onto his back next to the brunet, they were sweaty and sated and using every opportunity they could to have sex when Sirius wasn't in the house and now it was the end of August and they would be off to Hogwarts tomorrow.

"Oh I can see why Sirius and Uncle Sev do this as often as possible."

"What?" Harry moved away from Draco leaving the blond cold and suddenly feeling unwelcome.

"What, what?"

"You knew?"

Draco frowned at Harry who had gotten off the bed and started getting dressed, "you knew about dad and Snape?"

"Of course I did, Uncle Sev told about it when I had to come here. Sirius is my closest living relative and his relationship with Uncle Sev is what made each of us accept this arrangement."

Harry stared in disbelief, "I thought I could trust you and you've been lying to me."

"I was under the impression that you knew already" Draco sat up and the sheets pooled in his lap. "And either way I'm in wrong aren't I? If I had told you then I would have been in the wrong for spilling Sirius' secret, you wouldn't have believed me and then after confronting Sirius accuse me of trying to ruin your relationship with him. And because I haven't told you I'm still the bad guy, right?"

The blond raised his eyebrows and dared Harry to disagree.

"Now I get why dad was keeping Snape a secret, you Slytherins are always determined to be the bad guys. I'm glad we've not told anyone."

"But you will right? When we get to Hogwarts, you'll tell Granger and Weasley and I'll tell Vince, Greg and Pansy."

"You've got to be shitting me, Draco, I'm not telling anyone I'm fucking you! I'll be the laughing stock of Gryffindor."

Draco scrambled out of the bed and into his clothes, his face getting red with anger "are you ashamed of me or of being gay?"

"I'm not ashamed of being gay" Harry let out a soft snort but Draco froze in the middle of pulling one of Harry's t-shirts down his chest.

"You're ashamed of me" Draco breathed out in a whisper. "You're ashamed of me. Did you even tell Sirius? Of course you didn't, the only time we have sex or kiss is when he's not here. How could I have been so stupid? I- wow Potter just wow, you had me fooled." Draco left Harry's room and had made it to his door when Harry pulled him around by the arm.

"Where do you get off being fooled Malfoy? I fooled you, you fooled me into sleeping with you."

"At least I didn't cry when a cock went up my arse-"

"No you were fucking gagging for it."

Draco snarled into Harry's face "yes and you can go back to women, the youngest Weasley and fuck her. A hole is a hole right? While you do that, I'll be on my back legs over some man's shoulder getting the fucking of a lifetime because you are ashamed of me!"

Harry reeled back and struck out his fist catching Draco's chin and forcing his head back into the wall "hey! Harry!" Sirius had flooed in and entered the hallway pulling Harry away and thrusting him into his room "now stay there and don't even think about climbing out the window!"

He cradled Draco's head in his hands "are you alright?"

"Fine, just a tad dazed."

Sirius smiled "Sev will never forgive me if I don't treat you right now. Let's get you a potion for that headache and some ice for your jaw."

While Draco sat in the kitchen icing his bruised face, Sirius went to talk to Harry to try to find out what had gone on as Draco had been tight lipped about the whole thing.

"Harry? Care to tell me what that was about?"

"Nothing, just Malfoy being Malfoy" Harry snarled.

"I heard what Draco said. About you being ashamed of him, are you? Ashamed of being his friend, I mean."

"What do you think? I'd be ridiculed for living all summer with him if I befriended him then it would be the end of my friendship with Ron, and Hermione and pretty much every Gryffindor."

"If they'd desert you over having another friend they aren't worthy of being your friend in the first place. I know Draco's not easy to like, he's from a different background and has views that make you think and pushes you to your limits but he's a good man and he's a good friend. You may not have lost the friendship of your oldest friends but you might just have lost the friendship of someone who could understand you the best."

Harry looked at Sirius before hanging his head and not moving as Sirius left the room, quietly shutting the door behind him.

XXX

Draco looked over the scarlet steam engine and gripped the handle of his trunk "thank you for letting me stay this summer Sirius. I appreciate it."

Sirius smiled sadly "you're welcome anytime Draco. You have to be back next summer but will be coming back for Christmas?"

The blond glanced at Harry who was steadfastly ignoring him "no, I think I'll stay with Uncle Sev in the castle."

Nodding Sirius pulled him into a hug "you tell him 'hello' from me, okay?"

"Of course. I'll see you next year" Draco pulled away from the hug and headed onto the train feeling the heat of Harry's gaze burning into his back.

When Draco was on the train Sirius turned to Harry "goodbye son, I'll see you at Christmas."

"Yeah," Harry gave him a quick hug. "See you then dad, love you."

"Love you to son," Sirius watched sadly as Harry fought his way onto the train stopping when his name was called by Ron who came charging at him with Hermione and Ginny trailing behind.

"Hey mate, how was summer with Malfoy?" Ron spat the name out and grimaced.

"Help get this up and we'll find a compartment before we talk" Harry forced a smile that made Hermione stare at him knowingly.

When they had seated themselves in the compartment they exchanged summer stories, Harry lied and said that he and Malfoy stayed out of each other's' way simply to make life simpler for Sirius so they weren't fighting all the time.

They chatted together and their friends came and went so by the time it was dark and the train had rolled into the station they were sleepy and talked out. They waited for the mad rush to subside knowing there was no point in trying to get off the train with the younger students pushing at each other to get to the carriages.

The four of them left the train to find only a few carriages left, Harry stared at the weird horse thing that was in front of it "what's this?"

"What's what, Harry?"

Frowning at Hermione he pointed "this, horse thing, that's pulling the carriage."

"There's nothing there Harry. It's pulling itself like always."

"You know Granger," a voice drawled nearby "for the amount of times you've supposedly read Hogwarts: A History you've very clearly missed something important."

"What's that Malfoy?"

"Thestrals. They pull the carriages, look it up next you do a bit of light reading" Draco smirked, almost kindly and his voice lacked bite or mockery. Almost as if he was trying to help.

"I-" Hermione didn't get to finish as Draco, who was walking towards Parkinson and Goyle and Crabbe stumbled and fell to the ground in a dead faint.

"Drakie! Drakie!" Pansy shrieked as she ran towards him, moving his head so he wasn't suffocating in the mud her fingers flitting at the pulse point. "Wake up, sweetie, come on wake up!"

Hermione rushed forwards with Ginny by her side the younger trying to calm an increasingly hysterical Pansy while Hermione turned Draco onto his back using the muggle first aid techniques she knew of.

"Harry, Ron, go to the castle and Professor Snape" when neither boy moved she shouted "now!"

Ron stumbled into a carriage that seemed to sense the urgency of the situation as the thestral ran up the hill full speed. Harry was still standing there watching his friend ride away. He turned to Hermione who was staring at him with disgust and tears in her eyes "what?"

"You don't have to be so cruel Harry, we don't know what's wrong with Malfoy and if it takes Ron too long to find Snape then it's on your head."

Harry threw his arms up "fine!" He drew his wand and concentrated on a happy memory "expecto patronum" a stag shot out from the wand and danced around him, "hey Prongs, get Snape. I know you can't talk but get Snape and bring him here now." The stag galloped off and nothing more was said until it came back with Snape on its heels, Prongs disappearing as soon as he reached Harry.

"Potter, what is going on?"

"It's Malfoy, sir."

Snape turned to find Draco on his side, head on one arm and Hermione kneeling behind him her fingers on the base of his neck, she looked up as Snape approached "his pulse is weak and sluggish sir and he is breathing."

"Very good, ten points to Gryffindor" Snape waved his wand over Draco's body frowned, glanced over at Harry before repeating the wand movement. "Mr Crabbe, Mr Goyle, lift him into the carriage, the rest of you follow behind in the last one" Snape's voice was clipped and harsh "now!"

They all scrambled to comply and as Snape and Malfoy's carriage disappeared before them Harry felt sick with worry doing his best not to let it show on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is Sirius/Severus in this chapter and I wrote for silenceberry before her death and I can't bring myself to take out.

Draco woke up slowly, he could hear the tapping of shoes on stone and felt the sheets over him and the softness beneath him before he opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling of the Hospital Wing. He turned his head to watch Madam Pomfrey as she bustled over to his bed side.

"Good to see you awake, young man, you gave us all quite the scare."

"What happened?"

"You collapsed outside Hogsmeade Station, Mr Weasley came up to warn me once he saw Mr Potter's patronus leading Professor Snape down to where you were and Miss Granger made sure you wouldn't choke and that you were still breathing. Your friends Miss Parkinson, Mr Crabbe and Mr Goyle brought you here but had to leave for the feast, I imagine they will be back afterwards though."

"Oh, do you know why I collapsed?"

Madam Pomfrey looked him over and sighed, "yes. It seems you are with child."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Mr Malfoy," she paused and softened her tone, "Draco, you are going to have a baby."

Wiping a hand over his eyes and frowning Draco whimpered "I don't understand."

"You're approximately one month along, which would mean conception would have occurred late July or early August. Can you tell me which?"

"I don't know, I didn't even know wizards could get pregnant."

"Oh dear" Madam Pomfrey sat down in the chair that was beside the bed "I'll do my best to explain it then. When wizards have sex for the first time they are able to conceive because of the magic flowing through them and their partner. It only happens with virgins and that's why you often get set roles of top and bottom so when they decide to have a baby it's often the 'top' who carries because they will be a virgin in the sense of having never been penetrated."

She regarded him carefully before asking gently "do you know which date it was? It will be instrumental in working out the due date and for knowing how developed you should be for each stage."

"July thirty-first."

Her eyebrows rose slightly in shock as if the date meant something to her, and Draco supposed it did. Everybody knew Harry Potter's birthday after all.

The doors opened and Professors Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore entered, foregoing decorum Snape strode forward and pulled Draco into a hug. The blond let himself be held tightly as he clung to his godfather "Uncle Sev, I'm so scared."

"I know you are. There are options, you do not have to keep the child."

"No, I'm keeping it. I can't get rid of it Uncle Sev, it's not right."

Severus smiled "good lad."

A discreet cough made them separate and turn to Dumbledore, "Draco we have had pregnant students before but often then have been married and get their own rooms as a couple. I would like to extend that courtesy to you, you may have your own rooms-"

"No. Thank you, sir, but no. Slytherin will take of me."

Dumbledore smiled and his eyes twinkled, "of course they will. The option will be open to you even after the birth. Now there is the small matter of informing your guardian."

Draco frowned and Severus placed his hand on the blond's arm "the mutt will have to be told, Draco."

"Don't let him tell Ha-" Draco cut himself off but judging from looks on the professors' faces they knew who he meant.

"He has a right to know."

"And I will tell him."

Severus nodded before standing "get some rest. I'll be back in the morning if you need me." He left in a swirl of robes, McGonagall followed behind after a piercing stare at Draco who turned to Madam Pomfrey "can I stay in Slytherin tonight?"

She pursed her lips and glanced at Dumbledore who nodded once "very well, but if anything untoward happens come straight here or send one of your friends to collect me immediately."

"Thank Madam Pomfrey, Professor Dumbledore sir" Draco nodded stiffly at them before climbing out of the bed and heading to the door. By the time he had reached the Entrance Hall most of the students had gone to their common rooms a few older students hung behind including his friends and Harry, Weasley, Granger, Longbottom and Ginny Weasley who was clinging to Harry's arm.

"Draco!"

He turned towards Pansy "I'm fine Pans. Honestly," he hugged her before heading over to the Gryffindors.

"Granger, Weasley, Potter. I'd like to thank you for your help earlier it could have been extremely detrimental otherwise."

Granger nodded and smiled at him "you're welcome Malfoy. Is everything sorted now?" She asked tentatively.

"For the moment, it is yes. Potter" he turned towards Harry staring straight into his green eyes "may I have a word with you in private?"

"You can say whatever you need to in front of my friends."

"I assure you I cannot."

Harry frowned but quickly smoothed his features "then I don't want to know. You tell me here and now in front of my friends or you don't tell me at all."

"Then as your friends as witnesses, this is your choice." Draco glared at him before turning away and linking arms with Pansy as they went to meet Greg, Vince and Blaise by the entrance to the dungeons. Draco glanced over his shoulder meeting Harry's eyes for a moment before the brunet turned away.

XXX

Sirius had settled into his usual routine for the first of September, he sat down to a lonely take-away pizza and a glass of firewhiskey the wireless on beside him as he ate. His peace was interrupted by the flames flaring and Severus stepping out of them with his usual flair, "Sev what are-"

"Mutt," Severus murmured before leaning down to press his lips to Sirius' in greeting when the other man tried to deepen the kiss he pulled away. "Sirius I'm here in an official capacity."

"Is it Harry?"

Severus shook his head "it's Draco."

"What's happened?"

Sighing Severus held out his hand to Sirius for the other man to take comfort from him, "he collapsed at Hogsmeade Station before getting on the carriage. Miss Granger kept him stable via muggle means, Mr Weasley informed Poppy that a patient was on his way and Potter used his patronus to alert me. Luckily I was in the dungeons and it didn't end up informing the entire school, once I got to him he was still unconscious and I ran basic diagnostic tests."

Stopping Severus reached down to take a swig of Sirius' firewhiskey.

"Is he dying?"

"No. He's pregnant."

Sirius' grey eyes widened and he convincingly impersonated a fish, mouth opening and closing but no sound came out. Severus squeezed his hand "he refuses to divulge the other father but informed us that the date of conception was the thirty-first of July which we all know-"

"Harry's birthday," Sirius growled low in his throat. "He told me he'd be staying overnight at the Burrow and that's why I came to you. I bet they planned this" he stood up yanking his hand out of Severus' grasp as he made his way over to the table where he grabbed a self-inking quill and parchment before penning an angry letter.

Moving to stand behind his lover Severus embraced Sirius pulling the shorter man back into his chest. Severus whispered "mutt, I'm just as angry as you are. Probably more so," he thrust he hard cock into the small of Sirius' back "let me fuck you so hard you can't remember your own name let alone write."

Moaning Sirius bent over the table thrusting his arse towards Severus who pushed his robes up holding them against Sirius' back with one hand while the other unbuttoned the trousers and pushed them down before hiking up his own robes and finally grabbing his wand to cast a lubrication charm on his cock.

"Can you take me like this, mutt, or do I need to prepare you?"

"No, take me. Mark me, fuck me Sev" Sirius moaned.

Biting hard onto Sirius' neck Severus lined himself up and rubbed the leaking head of his cock over Sirius' quivering hole, he pushed in slightly only a few millimetres as Sirius gasped. This was a game they played when they were angry at something, who would break first? Would it be Sirius begging for preparation or would Severus take pity on his lover and stretch him first?

Tonight was a night of firsts for them because no matter how much he might need to be prepared Sirius didn't ask and Severus went slowly into him by fractions until he was encased fully after a torturously slow progress of stretching and lubricating Sirius with his cock. Panting heavily neither moved from where they were, Sirius' channel convulsed around Severus trying to adjust to the vast intrusion with nothing smaller preparing the way.

"Alright?"

"Move."

Severus didn't need telling twice and he slid out slowly before pushing back in, he gradually picked up the pace and was soon pounding into his lover the hand holding Sirius' robes to his back was also holding him down and preventing him from arching.

"Sev, Sev, Sev" Sirius chanted before releasing a guttural bark-like noise that meant he was coming. His orgasm triggered Severus' who thrust in completely sheathed before emptying himself inside his lover.

Exhausted they slumped together and once his cock was fully limp Severus gingerly pulled out of his lover before kneeling down to kiss and suck at the reddened hole lapping at his own come and cleaning his lover who writhed and moaned under the ministrations of his tongue.

Pulling Sirius' trousers up as he stood Severus re-dressed his lover before turning him around and resting him against the table "do you need me to heal you?"

"No, fuck no. That was amazing Sev, we have to do that again."

"You're sure?" Severus' dark eyes pinned Sirius in place.

"Oh yes, not often but we have to do it again. Now don't you have to go back to the school?" Sirius' eyes were sad and Severus kissed him deeply.

"I think they can last one night. I told Draco I'd be back in the morning and no one else would fetch me, as long as I wake up at dawn then I'm yours for the night."

Sirius grinned feral and licked his lips as he waggled his eyebrows.

Smirking Severus gently cuffed the back of his head as he mumbled affectionately "mutt."


	8. Chapter 8

When Harry was in the Great Hall the first morning of classes he was barely awake and still angry with Draco who was calmly sipping his morning cup of tea. Hermione tried to engage him in conversation but Harry only grunted, glancing down at his timetable he noticed that they had double Potions first thing with Slytherins. Harry was suddenly even grumpier with Snape and Malfoy to start the day.

"Post's here" Ron pointed out as he did every year, and like every year Harry watched the birds fly in his eyes settling on Sirius' familiar eagle owl which swooped over to the Gryffindor table and dropped a letter in his lap before flying over to the Slytherin table and stopping before Draco.

Harry growled low in his throat as he tore the parchment to get to Sirius' letter:

_Dear Harry,  
Recent events that have occurred are causing me to come to Hogsmeade, because of these you and I need to talk. Your first Hogsmeade trip is next weekend and I want you to meet me for tea at Madam Puddifoots at midday.  
I hope you talk to Draco. It's imperative that you talk to Draco.  
One more thing, when you come home for Christmas, you will be grounded for not staying at the Burrow on your birthday night.  
Try and stay out of trouble. I know what you are like.  
See you soon.  
Dad._

Crumpling the letter furiously in his fist Harry ignored Ron and Hermione's questions in favour of glaring at Malfoy, who he noticed was smiling as he read his letter. Anger deepening as his letter from Sirius got him grounded and Malfoy's letter was obviously anything but.

Over at the Slytherin table Draco took his letter and give the owl a treat before it flew away. Draco opened his letter and started to read.

_Draco,_

_Severus has told me what has happened. Don't worry, I won't tell him, it's not my place. I want you to meet me in Madam Puddifoots for tea at eleven-thirty on your first Hogsmeade visit so you can tell me all about it.  
I have sent Harry a letter telling him it's imperative that he talks to you. Try and get him to listen to you. I hope you are keeping well. If you feel any discomfort or pain I want you to go straight to Severus or Madam Pomfrey. Please.  
See you soon. Until then, keep well._

_Sirius._

Draco folded the letter up and put it in his pocket. Feeling someone's gaze on him, Draco looked across the hall and locked eyes with Harry. Draco saw the sneer that Harry shot him, before he dropped his eyes and looked away in an almost demure gesture

The next week for Harry went by horribly slowly. It seemed that most of his classes this year had been the same as Malfoy's. He never thought that he could hate potions more then he already had. How wrong he was. It seems that Snape went to a whole new level to be nasty towards him.

He had to put up with Malfoy in DADA, care of magical creatures, Herbology, the list goes on, the only time Harry felt better was when he was on the Quidditch pitch, being made Captain, Harry had to organise try outs. He was out flying alone on Wednesday after classes when he spotted the Slytherin team make their way on the pitch. He landed and made to walk off, not wanting to start anything up, but the Slytherin Captain stopped him in his tracks with what he said. "Clever move Potter. We will be using this pitch after classes until the weekend with us having to train our new seeker." Harry turned and faced the Slytherin Captain. "I thought Malfoy was your seeker."

"He was but he quit."

"Why?"

"Whatever reasons Draco has used to quit is no concern of yours scar-head." Harry scowled and turned and left the Quidditch pitch.

Saturday didn't come quick enough for Harry's liking. As Harry left his friends and made his way to where Sirius said he would be waiting, Harry had not come any closer to figuring out what Sirius had wanted to talk to him about. He kept finding himself pondering about Draco. Why did he quit Quidditch?

By the time the Hogsmeade weekend rolled around Harry had not come any closer to figuring out what Sirius wanted to speak to him about but he left his friends around lunch time and dutifully set off towards the little cafe to meet his dad. When he got there he noticed that Draco was with Sirius, smiling sadly as he gathered his cloak Harry moved forward amongst the mostly empty tables.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was catching up."

"He's my dad" Harry growled.

Draco's eyebrow rose "I'm aware of that Potter, but he's my godfather's lover and my guardian. I'm entitled to catch up with him."

"If we weren't in public I'd hex you right now!"

"Harry!" Sirius admonished but he backed down as Draco glared at him, realisation dawning on his face "he doesn't know?"

"He doesn't want to." Draco glanced at Harry "his friends as his witness."

"Bastard" Harry hissed.

Draco composed himself refusing to let Harry or even Sirius see how much that affected him, he wasn't a bastard but his child would be. Born out of wedlock, a father who doesn't want to know him Draco blinked as his eyes burned before he nodded his goodbye to Sirius and swept out of the shop. The knowing look in the older man's eye informed Draco that he hadn't fooled Sirius.

"Sit down Harry."

Harry sat and glared out the window at Draco's retreating figure.

"You ought to be nicer to him."

"Why?"

"Harry, he'll be living with us for at least another year. Besides you might regret not knowing what's going on with him."

Frowning Harry felt as if he was being left out of something big concerning Draco "I don't care, he lied to me. I can't trust him."

"You don't want to trust him, Harry." Sirius held up a hand as the younger man made to protest "no hear me out. What I don't understand Harry is how you had an argument with Draco and stopped being his friend-" Sirius couldn't let on he knew they were more without compromising Draco "-over something he found out a few weeks prior to you. But you were fine with me, minutes after you found out I had been lying to you about it for years. You don't want to trust Draco you've been looking for a reason not to since you became close and you've found it. And it's the most pathetic excuse to ruin a friendship I've ever seen."

Harry couldn't stand the disappointment in Sirius' face or voice and he mumbled "sorry dad."

"I know son, but I'm not the one you need to apologise to."


	9. Chapter 9

The fourth month of Draco's pregnancy was the hardest. He was lucky, he supposed, no morning sickness or dizzy spells just extreme tiredness.

But as he entered November, the fourth month, he started to get horny and because his friends and Slytherins were so protective of him he wasn't able to be alone to have a wank. And he was going crazy, all he wanted to do was have Harry fuck him- he quickly shook his head to dispel the thought immediately.

"Alright, Draco?"

He smiled "I'm fine Pansy, I think I'll go and have a long soak in the Prefects Bath."

Pansy bit her lip and watched him through narrowed eyes before she nodded "Greg make sure he doesn't fall on the stairs."

"Pans I'll be fine-" Draco protested.

"He goes with you."

"Fine but I'm coming back on my own. One or the other Pansy."

She bowed her dark head and watched as Draco and Greg headed up the stairs from the Entrance Hall. As she turned away from their retreating backs she noticed a familiar head of black hair, smirking to herself she faced Vince, Blaise and Theo.

"I do feel sorry for Draco. He's not going to last much longer, is he? Not with his" she paused, "affliction."

Blaise's usually impassive face morphed into a frown and Pansy tilted her head back and to the left indicating where Harry was hiding. "The cause-" their codename for Harry in public, she broke into sniffles. "-Oh my poor Drakie!" She sobbed dramatically flinging herself into Blaise's arms.

Theo nodded gravely "indeed, his life will be over soon enough" the foursome moved towards the dungeon Pansy turned back to see Harry moving from his hiding spot and shooting up the stairs.

Heart pounding with fear, Harry knew that he had to apologise to Draco before he died, he knew he couldn't live with himself if the blond died hating him. Harry passed Goyle on the second floor and knew that Draco was alone in the Prefects Bathroom, when he reached the door he whispered the password and slipped inside.

He stared at Draco, who was wet and resting against the side of the bath bubbles up to his chest, the blond head tilted and froze when his grey eyes settled on Harry. "What are you doing here?"

"I-" Harry swallowed audibly. "I overheard Parkinson and the others talking about how you're going to, going to-"

"Potter you're making no sense. I'm going to what?"

Harry moved over and knelt down on the wet tiles by Draco's head and bending almost in half he pressed his lips to Draco's; wanting one last kiss with the blond before he passed on.

Responding whole heartedly to the kiss Draco physically accepted Harry's non-verbal apology. When they pulled away gasping Draco whispered "fuck me, Harry, please" not able to deny Draco much Harry gripped his wand and vanished his clothes before sliding into the bath in front of the blond.

Taking Harry's wand Draco waved it to stretch and lubricate his entrance. He then tossed the wand onto the tiles and pulled Harry between his open legs. Crying out as he slipped inside Draco, Harry thrusting shallowly and increasing to hard and pounding.

Kisses were exchanged and they gasped and moaned but no words were spoken as they hurtled towards their climax, Draco's itch being scratched after days of nothing.

Screaming Harry's name Draco exploded into the water as Harry came inside of him, slumping on top before pulling out and leaving the bath to find a towel.

"Harry?"

"I shouldn't have taken advantage of you in your state. It's not right."

Draco frowned and remembered how Harry's hands had remained on his hips never straying higher.

"It's nothing I have to be ashamed of" Draco said affronted.

Staring at Draco in disbelief Harry spluttered "but- you- it's sick!"

"Sick!" Draco rose from the water, his slightly protruding belly forced Harry to look away, he didn't know what was wrong with Draco but he assumed he had a tumour in his stomach, or something. "This isn't sick! You fucking bastard!"

"Look" Harry took a deep breath and got dressed in some clothes the house elves had left, "it shouldn't have happened. I shouldn't have lost control, I still haven't forgiven you for lying to me and- for fuck's sake put some clothes on" he growled.

Draco felt tears burning his eyes and he strode over to Harry and punched him in the jaw before collecting his wand and waving it over himself a couple of times; the first to dry and the second to dress before he walked to the door. Once he had it slightly open he glanced back at Harry "and I haven't forgiven you for breaking my heart, over and over."

The door clicked shut behind him and Harry was left shivering in the cold room, half dressed and completely confused.

XXX

By the time Draco had slowly made his way down to the dungeons he had worked himself into a slow burning anger and hurt.

Whispering the password Draco walked in, nodded to Pansy who followed him up to the sixth year boys' dorm where Blaise, Theo, Vince and Greg were.

"Draco, what's going on?" Pansy said as she shut the door and moved to sit next to Blaise on his bed. The other's turned to pay attention to their friend, watching closely as the blond took a few steps to sit on his bed with his hands resting on the slight bump of his stomach.

"Potter came to the bathroom." He ignored the looks shared between his friends as he sighed heavily.

"And what happened?"

Closing his eyes as his cheeks burned Draco mumbled "we had sex. His hands stayed on my hips, he never touched me, he only kissed me once and-" Draco sniffed. "-when he saw Bump, he wouldn't look at me again telling me over and over that it was sick. That sleeping with me when I am like this is sick." Draco kept his voice quiet but his friends recognised the hurt tone, they had heard it enough.

Pansy bit her lip and her eyes flickered towards Blaise, who was staring at the floor and then Theo who fiddled with the edge of his pillow case. Vince and Greg just sat there, faces impassive.

"What?" Draco noted his friends' reactions and knew their guilt. "What have you done?"

"We may have discussed your condition, without terms and Potter may or may not have overheard and misconstrued it as life threatening. With you only having a few months left to live" Theo explained calmly when none of the others spoke up.

"So he had pity sex with me?"

"I don't presume to know Potter but if he had sex with you I doubt it was out of pity. It was probably out of fear that he'd never get to do it again."

Laying back on his bad Draco closed his eyes against the onslaught of emotions, he knew logically that his friends were trying to help but right now he just wanted to sleep and pretend he was in Harry's arms.


	10. Chapter 10

Draco had withdrawn from his house and the school, keeping the company of his closest friends as the Christmas Holidays drew nearer. He didn't want to spend them at Hogwarts but if he didn't he'd be around Harry and Draco wouldn't be able to control himself. Blaise, the friend that he was, was staying behind with Draco claiming that his mother's new beau had a tendency to scream during sex which had made the summer uncomfortable.

Seeing Pansy, Theo, Vince and Greg off outside the Castle doors as they made their way down to the station to catch the train, was harder than Draco imagined and when he caught sight of Harry staring at him he whirled around and went back inside, Blaise on his heels.

The Christmas holidays at Hogwarts were hard for Draco. It was his first Christmas without either of his parents, he wasn't allowed to visit his father in Azkaban because of his condition. His pregnancy caused other issues and he knew that he had to explain to Harry that he wasn't dying, it was just a matter of how.

It was Christmas Eve before Draco sent off his letter to Harry, along with a gift for him, new flying gloves, some of Honeyduke's finest chocolates for Sirius and a rare potions ingredient for Uncle Sev. He watched the owl wing her way across the sky, his heart in his throat as he hoped he was doing the right thing. When he couldn't make out the owl any more he turned from the Owlery window to smile at Blaise, linking their arms as they meandered down to the Slytherin common room.

XXX

Harry was angry at Sirius for grounding him. He had no idea how his dad had found out that he had left the Burrow but he had and now Harry was being punished. Sitting in the kitchen on Christmas Eve, with dad and Snape was awkward and uncomfortable so when an owl tapped on the window Harry jumped up to receive it.

He brought it over to Sirius who enlarged the parcels before going and setting them under the tree. Harry found that there was an extra letter for him, that wasn't attached to the box that had his name on it, shouting goodnight to his dad Harry went to his room where he opened the letter.

_Harry,_

_I need you to understand that I'm not dying. My friends were overly careful about the words they chose and I'm going to live a long life, hopefully.  
I know that they were only protecting me when they said what they did and I'm sorry that you got caught up in it however; I cannot be sorry for what happened afterwards even if I do regret it ending the way it did.  
I have to tell you this in person and I hope when you get back we can talk, until then, know that I am fine and that I do love you. I never stopped loving you Harry, no matter how much you hurt me._

_Happy Christmas._

_Yours,  
Draco._

Frowning Harry read over the letter again, before placing it on his bedside table and lying back with his arms crossed beneath his head. He needed to think, and he'd send back a reply to Draco tomorrow. For now his mind was a mess and if Draco wasn't dying or ill what was making his stomach round and protrude like it was?

XXX

Christmas break was over quite fast after the Christmas feast and once all other students had come back to Hogwarts Draco clung more and more to Blaise, as he got bigger and less stable. Blaise often had his arm around Draco steadying him, keeping him out of the way of swinging bags and falling books, wayward wands too. None of the Slytherins commented about it but the rest of the school had rumours that Draco and Blaise were a couple, that they had gotten together over the holidays because of mistletoe. They were both aware of the rumours but did nothing to stop them.

Draco had received a letter from Harry on Christmas Day and a parcel full of chocolate frogs, the letter said that on the first Saturday after returning he'd meet with Draco in the Charms classroom. Draco had gone full of anticipation about finally telling Harry what was going on, Blaise had walked him to the classroom and waited outside for him.

Draco had waited over two hours and Harry had never shown up. When he eventually left the classroom Blaise had shook his head indicating that Harry hadn't appeared in the corridor.

Swallowing passed the lump in his throat, wiping away hot tears and nursing a broken heart Draco turned into his friends embrace, taking comfort from the other boy.

Neither were aware of Harry, who was watching them from under his invisibility cloak seeing his fears confirmed. Draco didn't love him, he'd moved on and into the arms of Blaise fucking Zabini.

Harry turned and left them, taking off his cloak once he was at the Entrance hall contemplating whether to go to dinner or visit Hagrid. The two Slytherins came down the steps behind him their footsteps making him turn.

Draco glared at him coldly before stalking off to the dungeons, only to turn around when he noticed that Blaise wasn't beside him. The blond watched as Blaise took a step towards the Gryffindor who sneered "you hurt him again Potter and I'll rip you limb from limb."

"Before or after I kill Voldemort?"

"Perhaps I'll pray that he kills you first. At least then I know it'll be painful beyond your imagination."

"Fucker!" Harry lashed out and punched Blaise, seeing with satisfaction that he went down hard. Blaise, ignoring his bloody nose, swiped his leg and forced Harry's out from under him before crawling over the Gryffindor and punching him back. A crowd had gathered and they rolled on the ground, kicking and punching until Draco and Weasley ran over "Stop! Stop! Blaise, please." Draco cried, whilst Weasley tried to calm Harry and hit Blaise at the same time.

Blaise yanked himself away from Harry and let Draco pull him back but when one of Weasley's fists thundered through the air passed the dark Slytherin and smashed into Draco's side.

The blond went down in a heap his hands cradling his belly as he gasped in pain and shock.

"What is going on?" Draco had never been so glad to see Severus before.

"Please" he whimpered which caused Severus to glance at him in shock before he swiftly knelt down next to Draco. "Can you walk?"

"I don't want to" tears fell and he was aware of the humiliation and laughing of the crowd.

"Why does the ferret get special treatment it was just a hit on the side, honestly he's such a girl" Weasley jeered.

"You can Draco, let Blaise help you up and the four of you. You too Mister Weasley, my office now, Miss Parkinson would you be so kind as to inform Madam Pomfrey that she needs to come to my office for Draco."

"Yes sir," Pansy ran off and Blaise and Severus helped Draco to the Potion Master's office, Weasley and Potter trailing behind.

Madam Pomfrey was waiting in the office when they got there, she immediately fussed over Draco as Weasley commented again "you'd think she'd care for the bleeding ones first, honestly mate."

Harry hadn't said anything and watched Draco and Madam Pomfrey, frowning when she pressed against his stomach and centred her wand waving around his midriff. "I'd like to have you stay overnight, Draco, just to be on the safe side. Miss Parkinson is outside and she'll walk with you up to the Hospital Wing."

Nodding the blond thanked her before brushing passed the Gryffindors and whispering to Blaise "everything's alright."

Smiling Blaise watched his best friend leave before letting himself be healed and given a detention.


	11. Chapter 11

After Harry's second rejection Draco decided that he wasn't going to try anymore. He ended up spending all his time outside of classes in his dorm room or the common room with his friends.

"Draco you need to get out."

"And do what? Quidditch, I can see how that'll go well would be able to get off the ground" Draco snarked.

Blaise, used to this attitude when the blond was cooped up to much, just shrugged. "Come on, let's go for a walk. Just you and me."

Huffing Draco didn't stop the darker boy as he ran up to the dorm and came back a few minutes later wrapped in a warm cloak and scarf and holding Draco's in his hands. The blond dressed warmly and linked his arm with Blaise's before leaving the dungeons and the castle all together.

XXX

Neville had been spending all of his time back from the break working in the greenhouses for Professor Sprout. It was a cold late January day and he decided to leave early, as he locked up he spotted two figures walking towards the Quidditch pitch immediately recognising them as Malfoy and Zabini.

Biting his lip Neville wondered what he should do, it was really none of his business but on the other hand Harry had been so angry about Malfoy and Zabini that Neville felt it was his duty to his friend to see if he could find anything out.

Setting off he followed behind, looking for all the world as if he were searching the ground for different plants and soon he was in earshot of the two Slytherin's.

"Blaise, can we go back I'm freezing?"

"Can you make it to the castle without dying?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes and something in his expression must have been a negative as Zabini said "why don't you warm up and have a shower in the locker room before we head up to the castle?"

Neville watched as the blond turned into the Slytherin locker room and Zabini moved inside after him, his eyes passing over Neville as he scanned the grounds. Waiting for a few minutes before moving the Gryffindor slid towards the locker room he peeked around the doorframe.

The locker room was pretty open plan, there were wooden benches along the sides of the room and at the end were seven showerheads nothing separating them unless different genders were showering. Therefore Neville could see Blaise at the far left one and Malfoy in the middle one, which he thought was odd for a couple but when Malfoy turned to the side and when Neville saw the bump slightly lower than his stomach he felt his blood go cold.

Not caring if he made a sound Neville ran all the way up to the castle bursting through the front doors and rushing to the Gryffindor tower where he panted out the password to the Fat Lady and stumbled inside.

"Neville are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Ron and Neville frowned at Hermione but Harry said "muggle expression. What's got you so worked up?"

"I saw Malfoy and Zabini-"

"Drop it Nev." Harry bit out.

"No, Harry, you don't understand. They aren't together, they were four stalls apart" he panted softly.

"Where exactly were you Neville?" Hermione quizzed and he flushed as he mumbled out "locker room."

"The locker room on the pitch?" Ron clarified and Neville nodded.

"They were showering and Malfoy- Malfoy's-"

"Enough!" Harry shouted loudly causing a few first years to stare at them, "I don't want to hear about Draco fucking Malfoy anymore."

"But- Harry-"

"No Neville," upon seeing his friend's devastated face Harry sighed and conceded "unless it's something drastic, like life or death."

"Not life or death no, but he is pregnant."

Harry stared in shock at his friend, "that's not possible."

"It is. It's a wizard thing, Harry, mostly pureblood or half-blood though a few muggle-borns have succeeded."

"Pregnant. Must be Zabini's" Harry spat.

"I doubt it, Harry. They didn't look like a couple."

Hermione decided to interrupt "how does happen?" she looked from Ron to Neville as both blushed.

"Well it happens with two men, when they don't use protective spells the first time" Neville stuttered out.

Eyes wide Harry stared at Neville "it can only happen when a boy loses his virginity."

"Yeah why d-" Ron was cut off as Harry went flying out the door, the portrait banging behind him.

He reached the dungeons in record time and swiftly moved towards Snape's office. He knocked and impatiently shifted from foot to foot waiting for him to answer, when the door eventually opened Snape looked down at Harry and raised an eyebrow "can I help you Potter?"

"May I come in, Sir?"

Snape didn't move. "Why are you here?"

Gulping in frustration and anger Harry ground out, "I need your help; I'm not coming to you as a student. I'm coming to you as the son of your lover."

Moving aside Snape let Harry in, shutting the door behind him watching Harry as the young boy paced. Snape sat down behind his desk waiting for the boy to speak.

"Draco's- I, is he? I mean-"

"I'm not sure how Mister Malfoy is any of your concern."

"He's pregnant." Harry blurted out and stared at Snape but his face gave nothing away, "isn't he? And it's mine right?"

"What makes you say this?"

"He was seen showering in the locker rooms and someone recognised the-" he swallowed unable to say 'baby bump.' "And we were told how it happens, with a virgin" he flushed.

"Indeed."

"I need to speak to..." he trailed off.

"Whom do you wish to speak to, Potter?"

Sighing Harry looked away from Snape's face, "Draco. And dad, dad first I think."

"Very well" Snape intoned. "I'll inform him and if you get here this evening during dinner, he'll be here."

"Thank you sir, thank you so much." Harry turned to leave but paused with his hand on the door handle he looked back "I know I wasn't the biggest supporter of you and dad but I think you're good for him and he's happy with you."

Inclining his head Snape's eyes never left Harry's and they looked at each other for a moment before Harry left.

XXX

The following morning at breakfast Draco received an owl, it was a school owl so he had no idea who the sender was. Plucking the let from its leg and feeding it a bit of bacon Draco opened the letter one handed, gasping as a narcissus flower fell out of the rolled up parchment.

Lifting Draco smelt it before reading the note:

_Draco,_

_I can't ask either of your parents but I have asked Professor Snape and he gave his blessing. By the ancient laws I cannot reveal myself to you until the fourteenth day of the Courting which for us will be Valentine's Day._

_I don't know how to end a letter without signing my name so I'll give you a quote each day, something to think about. Today's quote fits our relationship quite well I think, for I believe I know you better than you think I do._

_To truly know someone is to have loved and hated them in turn._

Setting down the letter Draco didn't complain as Pansy snatched it up to read, she let out a squeal making many heads turn towards them.

"Someone's Courting you, and traditionally too! This is so exciting, do you think they know about your affliction?"

"I don't know" Draco mused not really paying attention to his friends as they talked over each other about who it could be. He just twirled the small flower between his fingers smiling as the soft scent wafted up his nose, reminding him of when his father would come home late bringing his mother a bunch of narcissus as an apology. He couldn't wait for tomorrow's gift.


	12. Chapter 12

**Flashback**

_Harry had arrived at Snape's office during dinner, giving a vague excuse to his friends, and he found his dad waiting for him. Running into Sirius' embrace Harry hugged his dad tight._

_"Dad, is it true? About Draco?"_

_"Yes, son it is."_

_Sniffing slightly Harry pulled back "why didn't he tell me?"_

_"Because you didn't want to know Harry, you told him that in front of me and you hurt him."_

_Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he drew away from his dad's embrace, "I know. I've been an idiot about it this whole time. I should never have broken up with him in the first place but we're only sixteen? And what about Voldemort?"_

_"The order is taking care of Voldemort, we know you have to deliver the final blow but we'll get you when the time is right and when he's weak."_

_Looking away Harry didn't answer and Sirius knew his son well enough to know that he was uncomfortable with the concept that he had to end a man's life._

_"I want Draco, dad. I suppose I always have, in one way or another and we're going to be parents."_

_"So Court him."_

_Frowning Harry silently asked for more information._

_"Courting is an old tradition Purebloods use for a lovematch. A lovematch is where the two people are in love and the Courting will show to the family of the Courted that the Courter is serious and worthy."_

_"Worthy?"_

_"You need to prove that you're worthy of him. There are fourteen days and points you need to prove, the first you must ask his guardian for permission to start the Courting. And you cannot under any circumstances reveal who you are until the final day of the Courting otherwise the magic won't work and you'll come off as deliberately humiliating him."_

_"Okay. So dad, as Draco Malfoy's legal guardian, do you give your permission for my Courting him?"_

_"I do."_

_The two men embraced and Sirius informed Harry of the fourteen things he had to prove to Draco through gifts and letters, as they were finishing up Snape entered standing by silently as he watched them say their goodbyes._

_"Professor Snape, sir," Harry paused before the potions master, "as Draco Malfoy's godfather I ask you for your permission for me to start Courting him?" Harry used the proper phrasing that Sirius had just taught him._

_Snape stared at him for a long time before nodding once "you may Court my godson, Potter. You have my permission."_

_"Thank you Sir. I won't let him down." Harry rushed out of the room to plan his first letter._

XXX

The first week and a half the letters and gifts for the first ten days were typical and personal to Draco and Harry was proud that he had showed that he could protect, look after Draco, that he knew the blond as a lover should, that he believes in Draco as a person, that Harry loves him, honesty and faithfulness. That he showed restraint in not revealing anything about himself to the blond, that he could be sexually pleasing for Draco and that he was committed to Draco and to the relationship.

But the eleven gift of support scared Harry. He'd been nervous when he sent the owl flying off with the gift he'd stolen from the common room, the House Elves would be grateful and Hermione would be none the wiser.

Surreptitiously he watched the Slytherin table as Draco opened today's gift and letter.

_Draco,_

_Only four days left of the Courting and then on Valentine's Day I hope you'll be mine forever. Today I have to prove that I support you, and this is the only way I could think of that hasn't already sort of been covered by previous or up and coming aspects._

_Try not to be upset, and you can ask me how I found out but it's all over the school really. Just know that I love you and that I support you in this and in life._

_While we try to teach our children all about life, our children teach us what life is all about_

Draco stared in shock at the letter, it was public knowledge about his pregnancy and he started to shake with fear. It couldn't be true, he had to tell Harry himself but now it seems everybody knows which means Harry must hate him.

And he obviously wanted nothing to do with their child if he knew and hadn't approached Draco.

"Drakie? Are you alright, sweetie?" Pansy asked laying a hand on his arm and peering into his eyes concern etched onto her face.

"I- they know. They all fucking know" he kept his voice down but it shook with rage.

"And nothing's happened, they haven't told anyone, no one has mocked or jeered at you. Nothing has happened, so open the present Draco and see what he's sent you."

Draco unwrapped the soft present and two blue booties fell onto the table, they were slightly uneven and looked to be hand knitted which made Draco's eyes water.

"He supports us," Draco rubbed his stomach and raised his head, eyes meeting Harry's for a moment before the brunet turned away. Ignoring the sadness that one look caused, Draco stroked the booties and smiled at his friends, someone loved him and someone wanted his baby.

XXX

_Draco,_

_Today I need to show you trust. I honestly don't know how to do that through a letter. So after the fourteen days at any time you can use this on me. I won't question your reasons for choosing that time be it Valentine's Day or ten years from now._

_Let this be my last word, that I trust in your love._

With this note there was a small bottle of veritasium, just enough for one dose and packaged in one of Uncle Sev's personal bottles, Draco pondered this and held the clear bottle and liquid up to the light, seeing the slight sheen of silver magic he knew that his uncle had brewed it.

Draco knew he couldn't ask about the Courter, it was against protocol. Leaning back he sighed, there was only one more day before the Courter reveals himself to Draco and the blond was getting anxious.

XXX

_Draco,_

_Today I prove that I can provide for you. And for the baby, I was going to show you my bank account but was told that's too impersonal and offensive to the rules of the Courtship._

_I'll admit I am nervous about how you'll react tomorrow but for now, I'd like it if you'd keep this with you until you know who am I therefore if you want to reject the Courtship you can give this back._

_Giving is better than receiving because giving starts the receiving process._

Gingerly opening the black box that had come with the letter, Draco stared down at the silver key and the chain it was attached to. He recognised it as a house key, it was an old decorative one for one of the ancestral pureblood homes so the Courter obviously had a place for them to live.

His curiosity was peaked and he undid the chain before hooking it around his neck then tucking the key under his shirt.

XXX

The final day of the courting dawned with Draco a jittery mess of nerves and his friends doing their best to calm him down. They went to breakfast early which made Draco more foul-tempered because they had to wait longer for the Owl post to arrive and when it finally did Draco had barely eaten anything but two cups of tea later and he needed the bathroom as the baby was pressing harder on his bladder.

The last letter arrived much like the first, there was a flower wrapped carefully inside the rolled parchment, except this time instead of a narcissus it was a lily.

_Draco, my darling Draco,_

_I started by giving you a flower representing your mother, now I give you one representing mine._

_How do I love thee? Let me count the ways._

Draco let out a soft gasp and glanced up at the Gryffindor table but he wasn't there. "Who is it Draco?" Blaise asked eagerly.

"Harry," a smile broke out over Draco's face and he was happy. "It's Harry."


	13. Chapter 13

Harry didn't go to the Great Hall this morning, he couldn't face knowing if Draco was happy it was him or not so he went to brood on the Quidditch pitch. He heard the sound of footsteps approaching over the grass and turned to face Draco.

"Draco-"

"Don't say a word. You hurt me, you missed your child's first kick and the scans. You rejected me and made me feel used and like nothing. And" Draco's voice got angry with this word before softening as he said "you invoked the right of Courtship for me. That's not something to be taken lightly, did you know that if I refuse this you'd never be able to date me or touch me later on."

Harry nodded solemnly "I know."

"Good" Draco moved forward a few steps and lifted Harry's right hand placing it on his baby bump before leaning in to kiss his lover's lips.

"I accept your Courtship" the blond mumbled against Harry's lips before Harry kissed him more forcefully.

They continued to kiss until Harry felt a pressure against his hand and he pulled away to glance at where his hand was on Draco's stomach.

"I think Bump likes you Harry."

"Wha-"

"Bump just kicked, they like you" Draco smiled softly which made Harry want to kiss him so he did.

"Meet in the Room of Requirements this evening? For a Valentine's dinner?"

"Okay" Draco watched as Harry ran up to the school after a quick kiss and a fast explanation that he had to get things sorted.

Draco walked up to the castle slowly thinking through his decision to accept Harry's Courtship, it couldn't be revoked and he did need to know if it was based on Draco or the baby. After entering the dungeons the blond swerved away from the common room and towards Uncle Sev's office, knocking he waited for the 'enter' then he opened the door and went inside.

Severus' hair was slightly mussed and his lips redder than usual and when he saw Draco he flushed slightly and said "it's Draco."

The blond turned around to see Sirius stepping out from behind a large tapestry, the older man smiled sheepishly as he moved to hug Draco running a hand over the bump.

"How is everything?"

"It's all good with Bump. I- I accepted Harry's Courtship."

"Did you?" Severus asked and the two cousins turned to face him before sitting in front of his desk.

"Yes but I don't know why he did it."

"He did it for you."

Draco looked at Sirius "did he? Or did he do it for the baby?"

"You'll have to ask him, but I think Harry loves you if he didn't he wouldn't have been so hurt nor would he have hurt you as badly."

Biting his lip Draco wasn't sure if he believed Sirius so he turned to his uncle, "why did you give him your permission?"

"Because he makes you happy Draco and that is all I want for you."

Nodding the blond rose "thank you both, I'll let you get back to your, ahem, conversation" he left the room and went to the common room where he stopped next to Pansy and asked her to wake him up at six if he wasn't already awake.

When she nodded and didn't ask for more information Draco retreated to his dorm and lay on his bed falling asleep almost instantly, thanking Merlin that it was a Saturday and that his homework could wait until tomorrow.

XXX

Harry waited in the Room of Requirements for Draco to show up and when the blond did Harry rushed forward to kiss him and fuss over him before pulling him over to the small table set up with dinner.

"Are you hungry? Because this can wait, if- if you want it to?"

"Its fine, Harry I'm starved, I slept through lunch" Draco took up his knife and fork and glanced at Harry waiting until the brunet sat down before starting to eat.

They ate in silence and until the food was gone, sipping his water Draco studied Harry "why did you do it?"

"What?"

"Invoke the Courtship."

Harry sat back "I wanted to show you that I could do all those things for you, that I love you and that no matter if you rejected me I would still feel the same way for you. I wanted to talk to you so much and explain-"

"Why didn't you meet me at the Charms room then?"

"I was running late Ginny asked me about Quidditch which means everybody got involved in the conversation and by the time I got there you were in Zabini's arms. I thought you must have been happy with him and I didn't want to ruin that."

"Maybe I was but starting the Courtship would have ruined it."

"Yes but then you'd know I was serious about you and not just jealous." At Draco's raised eyebrow Harry huffed out a slight laugh "okay so I was jealous as well, and I shouldn't have hit him but I will apologise. And Ron will apologise for hitting you in the stomach, did it damage the baby?"

"No he missed, thankfully."

"Good. They know it's mine, Ron and Hermione I mean."

"You told them?"

"Yes when I started the courtship."

"Then I'll have to thank Hermione for the booties, it's the first thing I have for Bump. I'm so unprepared."

"We'll get through Draco and we can ask Sirius and Snape for help."

"Mrs Weasley would be a good source as well."

"You'd ask her?"

"She's the only person either of us know that's had children."

Harry smiled "thank you." After moments of silence Harry spoke softly "why didn't you use the veritasium?"

"Because I wanted an honest answer and I don't want to have to rely on a potion to get one from you."

"Okay." Harry stood and held his hand out to Draco who took it at let himself be pulled up, the table disappeared and the room provided a bed.

"Come to bed with me Draco."

"It's a little early for bed Harry" the blond said coyly.

"I don't want to sleep" the green eyes were half lidded and heavy with desire.

Sighing Draco moved out of Harry's embrace "Harry, we can't have sex."

"Why not?"

"It could make Bump too excited and they might want to come out early and two months is too early."

Moving closer Harry put his arms around the blond again "can I just hold you then?"

They lay down, kissing leisurely before Draco tucked his head into Harry's neck and fell asleep with his lover holding him tightly.


	14. Chapter 14

For the next month Harry and Draco became almost inseparable, Harry was always near Draco and had befriended the Slytherin's friends (except for Blaise) as Draco had tried to get along with Harry's. He had not forgiven Weasley for punching him; the concept of losing his baby was too hard to grasp especially when male pregnancies were so dangerous.

Hermione and Draco got on so well that they did homework together and had intellectual discussions that left everyone around them reeling.

It was towards the end of his eighth month in late March when everything took a turn for the worse. One evening Harry was called to Dumbledore's office and he didn't return, Draco went to Uncle Sev's office but he wasn't in and none of his or Harry's friends knew what was going on.

Harry had been gone for the night and the following day before Draco approached Professor McGonagall in her office after classes. Nervously he knocked on the door and waited for the "come in" before entering.

"Professor."

"Mister Malfoy, I was wondering when you would come and see me."

Draco bit his lip "so you know where Harry is then?"

"Mister Potter has gone to defeat You-Know-Who."

The blond fell heavily onto the nearest chair and muttered "we didn't get to say goodbye, what if he doesn't come back?"

"I'm sure Mister Potter will be fine, Mister Malfoy. Would you like a biscuit?"

"No thank you ma'am."

She peered over her glasses at him but said nothing as a silvery lynx streaked through the stone and paused before speaking in Kingsley Shaklebolt's rich baritone.

"Minerva, he's gone. For good, Death Eaters have been captured and our side seems to be intact ," the lynx paused and bowed it's head "we can't find Potter. There's a body near where he was last seen, it might be him but it's difficult to tell. I'll update you as we find out more."

Staring at the spot where the patronus disappeared from Draco felt the tears running down his cheeks "no, no, no, no."

"Mist- Draco. Draco look at me" McGonagall was around the desk and kneeling in front of him, "you need to take a deep breath, in and out."

Draco cried out in pain and clutched at his pregnant belly "oh it hurts, please make it stop!"

The Professor jumped up and levitated Draco, and the chair, before running with them floating alongside her to the Hospital Wing which, thankfully, was on the same floor. They burst through the doors with McGonagall shouting "Poppy! We need you!"

Madam Pomfrey ran out of her office gasping at the sight of McGonagall helping Draco onto the bed as he curled over protecting his stomach, whilst crying.

"I'll take it from here, Minerva. Draco, love, is there anyone you want with you?"

"Pansy and Hermione" Draco sobbed and McGonagall ran to find the two girls.

"Now this is early Draco, what happened?"

"Harry's gone!" The blond wailed and ceased to talk reduced to sobbing.

Poppy paused and mentally gathered herself, she couldn't mourn for the boy and take care of her patient- she had to be strong. Drawing her wand she waved it over Draco gasping when she realised that he was in labour, the shock of hearing about Harry forced his magic to start creating the birth canal and his child was ready to come out, a month early.

"Draco, love, I'm going to change you into a hospital gown. You're birth canal is almost fully formed and you're four centimetres dilated."

The blond nodded and moved to sit up so she could magic him out of the school uniform and into the hospital robes. Once that was done she went to get a bowl and a cloth as the two girls came running in, one to either side of the bed to grasp each of Draco's hands.

Hermione had tear tracks on her face and Pansy was pale but neither of them said anything. The three of them stayed in silence as they waited for Madam Pomfrey to tell them how Draco was doing. Male births were usually a lot quicker than female ones because the magic made everything speed up.

"Draco, you're almost fully dilated so you're going to need to brace yourself to start pushing soon."

The blond nodded and started to breathe deeply and slowly, hands tightening on the girls' hands as his magic swirled around him.

Madam Pomfrey frowned as she waved her wand over him, "Draco you need to start pushing at the next contraction."

The blond let out a yell as the contraction came a few minutes later which made him then flop on the bed exhausted because the physical exertion had weakened him after the sudden magic surges to create the birth canal and the emotional exhaustion from his grief over Harry.

The three women tried to get him to push at the next contraction but he just rolled his head muttering "enough, Harry please."

Pansy had to leave the room because she couldn't bear to see her best friend in such a helpless state, leaving Hermione and Madam Pomfrey to deal with Draco.

Inside the Hospital Wing neither woman was having much success so Pomfrey drew Hermione aside "we need to get him motivated or the baby won't come out and they'll both die."

"I don't know how to, he needs Harry" bother women turned to look at Draco who hadn't moved.

The doors of the Hospital Wing burst open and on the threshold stood a man covered in dirt and blood, he scanned the room before rushing to Draco side "Draco, love."

"Harry?"

"Yeah, it's me." Harry pressed his bloody lips to Draco's as his hand moved to caress the bump, leaving behind a smear of dirt on the gown.

Draco pulled away and had blood over his lips and dirt where Harry's face had brushed against his, "come on love, we need to get our baby out of you."

Letting out a soft sob Draco sniffled "that's the first time you've called it our baby."

"Poppy?" Harry turned to the mediwitch who moved swiftly to the end of the bed peering between Draco's legs.

"On the next contraction, you need to push hard Draco, the baby's crowning!"

Clutching at Harry's hands Draco let out a loud yell as he pushed with all his might while Harry whispered encouraging things into his ear.

After a few more pushes a cry pierced the air and their child was born, Madam Pomfrey cleaned the baby and cut the umbilical cord before taking the measurements as Draco fell back into Harry's arms. Hermione moved forward and waved her wand over Harry so he was clean as he was kicking off his shoes before he climbed into the bed behind Draco.

Madam Pomfrey handed the bundle over "congratulations, you have a daughter, do you have a name?" she smiled.

Cradling his daughter to his chest Draco smiled as he stroked her cheek "Lily. Lily Narcissa Potter-Malfoy"

Harry's arms tightened around his lover and he buried his face in the back of Draco's neck letting his tears pool there, touched that Draco had named their daughter after their mothers.

Once he collected himself Harry looked down at his child brushing a hand over the full head of black hair whispering, as he did so, "my little flower. Our little girl."


	15. Chapter 15

Three days after Lily's birth, Draco was still recovering from magic exhaustion in the Hospital Wing and Harry refused to leave his side so Severus, Sirius, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hermione and Ron were around Draco's bedside listening to Harry as he told what happened after Voldemort had fallen to his own Killing Curse which rebounded off Harry's spell.

"I'd gotten hit before Voldemort found me, that's why I was bleeding. When he went down I ran towards the trees, I didn't even think to let people know I was alive I just knew I had to get to Draco" Harry tightened his arm around the blond's shoulders and the blond just continued to gaze into his daughter's face as she slept in his arms.

"That is perfectly understandable Potter. We found out that the body of the young man, was a squib." Snape said monotonously, "we don't know his identity, just found trace magic that identified him as a squib."

The group looked solemn for a moment until Draco sighed and leaned into Harry who asked if the group would "please leave." They trailed out one by one with Sirius and Hermione bestowing kisses on the boys even though Draco was falling asleep on Harry's shoulder.

XXX

Draco woke suddenly feeling as if he was missing something, "relax love" Harry spoke from beside him, after two years together and a daughter Draco and Harry had been married officially the day before, three weeks after they had left Hogwarts.

"Lily's fine remember, she's with Severus and Dad."

Scratching at his forehead Draco sighed "why didn't we leave her with Mum, again?"

"Because Dad wants Severus to get used to children" Harry grinned.

"He's seven months pregnant, Harry, he's got to get used to them soon" Draco laughed.

"And Dad's making it happen quicker."

They laughed together and Draco muttered "still think she should've gone to Mum" after the news of Harry defeating Voldemort got out, Narcissa Malfoy had been found in his headquarters bloody and physically beaten, chained to the wall.

She had been held captive after Lucius' arrest and her refusal to allow Draco to become a Death Eater at sixteen, or at all. She had never been touched with anything other than a spell and she'd not allowed Draco to see her until she was fully healed so in the summer before seventh year in June when Lily was three months old Narcissa Malfoy met her grand-daughter and her son's bonded.

Sirius and Severus had been married in a small ceremony in the August of that same summer, surprising everyone by announcing Severus' pregnancy about a year later.

A trend of Slytherin and Gryffindor couples seemed to grow from Harry and Draco's relationship; Theo and Hermione had become good friends and he had every intention of asking her to be his girlfriend on his birthday in November. Ron was still dating Lavender, Dean and Ginny were still going strong, Blaise and Pansy and Neville and Astoria were surprising couples but not as much as Vince and Greg.

Draco was jolted out of his thoughts by Harry placing wet kisses against his shoulder, up his neck, across his jaw before finally taking Draco's lips in a heated kiss.

"Stop thinking so much, everyone's fine back home and we only have one night to make the most of it." Harry moved away and lay on his back, legs open and arms by his side "come on lover, take me."

"Are you sure about this Harry?"

"Yes, make love to me Draco."

The blond smiled softly and pulled a tube of lube out of the open draw of the bedside table, coating his fingers liberally Draco trailed them passed Harry's balls and to the puckered flesh of his opening. Easily sliding the two fingers in, Draco and Harry had spent months building Harry's tolerance up so they'd be able to have sex with Harry bottoming.

It had taken a lot of talking and work for them to get to this point but they had worked out the details and both knew that they wanted a brother or sister for Lily and were one of the few bi-wizard families able to provide that.

Removing his fingers Draco brought Harry's legs up to rest on his shoulder as he lined himself up with Harry's stretched and lubricated entrance.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

Draco pushed forward slowly, not stopping until he was fully sheathed in Harry who was convulsing around Draco's cock as he got used the intrusion.

"Move, fuck Draco move."

Smirking, the blond slid his hips back before snapping them forward aiming for the brunet's prostrate and judging by the way his back arched and cried out Draco had found it. They moved together in tandem, spiralling towards their climaxes as Draco thrust into the tight heat of his husband's arse.

"Harry, Harry" Draco panted. "Harry, fuck Harry, fuck, fuck, Harry!" He screamed out as he thrust once more into the heat and came in long spurts.

His hand moved to pull at Harry neglected cock, and in two well-rehearsed motions Harry was coming over Draco's hand and his own stomach. Draco's name whispered reverently on his lips.

"We're going to have a baby Draco" Harry said quietly as they spooned together a few minute later, clean and sated.

"I hope so. I think I want another girl."

"I don't care, I'm just I have you and Lily and the final member of our family. Nothing else matters now, it never did once I knew what it meant to be loved like you love me."

Draco turned in Harry's embrace to clutch at him and kiss his husband "and I'm glad that I have you and Lily and the little one in there" he stroked over Harry's stomach making the muscles jump at his touch. "We're together Harry and we won't ever part."

They kissed for long moments before Harry pulled away to rest his forehead against the blond's, eyes closed and lost in the moment Harry almost missed the whispered "I love you" but he didn't and he smiled.

"I love you too."

~The End~


End file.
